


Apples

by Meloncholor



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I kind of ship them because I think their personalities really match up?, Idk I just like them dude, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Catria and Lukas share breakfast.





	Apples

Lukas rounded the far corner of the stables again, checking for anything that could be seemingly wrong with the horses. Clive’s was fine, Mathilda’s was asleep, Atlas’ had been fed earlier that morning.  He was most likely the only one out patrolling at this hour, and by his own design. He preferred the morning’s quiet to the rabble he had to participate in later in the day. Checking off the list in his head he took a rejuvenating breath and leaned against the grainy wood shelter that serviced the horses. Lukas rolled his shoulders, easing away the crick in his neck and settled his eyes back on camp. All that was left was to head to the other stable and begin his process over.

“Do you like to stare at the other’s sleeping often?”

He didn’t jump as much as he probably should have. He was technically on guard duty after all. “Good Morning, I’m sorry to have disturbed you Pa--” he turned to face the woman standing behind him, flashing a deep red when he realized who he had been speaking to.

“Catria!” He stammered, still calm enough for her not to realize that he had been startled, or that he nearly called her by her sister’s name. Catria was holding a small bushel of apples in a basket, her pearly exterior plate armor forgone. “Yes, Catria. Off to feed the Pegasi I assume?” Pulling his shoulders back, he smiled softly.

“No,” She said. “I just like to have some at hand when it comes to their feeding time.” She took an apple from the bunch and turned it over in her hand, like she was pondering the pattern the fruit’s skin had made, and offered it to Lukas. Despite himself, he wondered at the softness of her hands.  “Do you want one? Surely you haven’t eaten yet at this hour.” She didn’t smile often, but her eyes were a bit less stern than usual, and Lukas felt obliged to take it. The tone of her eyes was comforting, and he was at odds with himself for being so flustered by it. Was he really charmed by her _civility_ of all things?

“Thank you Catria, I appreciate the kindness.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the stables.  “Care to join me for an impromptu breakfast then?”

She laughed to herself, pulling another yellowy apple from her basket. “Why not?” She then finally smiled at him, sending his heart aflutter. He pulled two large buckets from along the stable walls and turned them over for the pair to sit on. Catria daintily sat on the one to the right, setting the basket on the hard dirt beside her. Lukas took the left bucket and eagerly bit into his apple. It burst with flavor: sweet, but just sour enough at the same time.

They ate in silence, just the soft crunching of their food accompanying them. As the wind blew past them he could smell the woods and earth wafting off her. He turned slightly to look at her and saw that a stray leaf had tangled itself into her hair. Catria’s eyes were lost back in her food, and Lukas debated whether or not he could just pull it free himself.

“C-catria, you…” He gestured at his own hair. “Have something there.”

Her head cocked to the side, “Oh?” She reached a hand into the azure locks and twisted around her fingers before the offending leaf was flicked away and back into the stable. They both laughed, more at their own awkwardness than about the leaf. Their gazes connected for a moment, both relaxing into a social interaction neither were really familiar with.

“You know,” Lukas started, “I don’t see you speak with the others that much, let alone myself.”

Catria’s face dropped a little, the fire burning in her eyes flickering. “I just don’t talk much compared to the others. She finished her apple and cast it off back into the stable. “I can talk if I like to.”

“Well, I am pleased to know you ‘like’ our conversation so far,” Lukas replied, watching as her expression became relaxed again.

She laughed. “I suppose I am.” She looked up again, warmth back in her eyes. “Do...you have anything else you need to do this morning?” She flushed, and Lukas on realizing her embarrassment blushed himself.

“No, I suppose there is nothing pressing for me to do.”

“Would you like to take a walk then?”

“I suppose I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was just playing through FE Echoes and was thinking a little bit about this ship. I think it could work because they both have that sort of standoffish personality.


End file.
